


To Tame A Player

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But there's issues, F/F, F/M, Lena likes you, The superfriends are determined, They enjoy interfering, You are a player of sorts, You like Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: When you first moved into National City, you and Lena became super close, meaning you both started developing feelings for one another, but she doesn't think you want a relationship and you're too scared to even try...
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	To Tame A Player

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You sighed as you looked around your new apartment, you having moved to National City for a fresh start “Minka!” You called, looking around for your cat who was an artist when it came to hiding “I knew I should’ve left you in the kennel while I unpacked” you huffed, looking around your apartment but not finding her which caused you to go and open the door to check in the hall, opening it to find a woman with long, black hair and stunning green eyes, you freezing as you looked at her before a white ball of fur squirmed in the woman’s grasp “I’m assuming this is yours?” The woman asked, laughing some as she gestured to your cat in her arms “You would assume correctly, I’m sorry if she bugged you” you said, carefully taking Minka from the woman’s arms “Oh no, she was a sweetheart… I’m Lena by the way, I live across the hall” she said, gesturing to her door “Y/N, if I didn’t have a bunch of boxes scattered around and knew where my kitchen stuff was, I’d offer you to come in for a coffee” you chuckled, turning and setting Minka on the floor “Another day?” Lena asked, smiling at you which you returned “Of course”.

That was a few months ago, now you were closer than ever to Lena and you were friends with her friends, like currently you were all at Kara’s apartment for game night and were talking about random things while Kara grabbed snacks “So Y/N, how was your date the other night?” Alex asked, looking at you as you took a drink of Y/F/D and you shrugged “It was okay, I probably won’t ask for another date though” you said, causing everyone to groan and roll their eyes “What?” You asked, leaning back against the couch “You’re such a player” Winn said, looking at you and watching as you shrugged “I don’t have time for commitment, doesn’t mean I can’t have fun” you said simply, missing the frown that appeared on Lena’s face as you took another drink “Besides, I don’t see you getting laid, Winn” you said, watching as his face turned slightly red and he started to sputter and you smiling when you heard Lena chuckle beside you, giving her a small wink before focusing on the conversation once more, missing the blush that appeared on Lena’s face.

A month or so later, you fell into the habit of having someone over every night, which irritated the crap out of Lena mostly due to the fact that she was jealous, but she would never admit that nor would she ever tell you she liked you, especially after you said you didn’t want commitment but she couldn’t stop herself from liking you the way she did even though she wished she could, like tonight as she heard giggles and then your door close as she laid on her couch, covering her face with a pillow as she groaned.

One night, you had gone to someone’s place, you couldn’t remember their name but you didn’t care, you sighed quietly and got out of the bed, doing your usual of quietly dressing and grabbing your things before you silently escaped and went back to your apartment; when you got to the hallway of your apartment, you stopped and looked at Lena’s apartment, feeling a small pit of guilt in your stomach as you did which confused you since you had never felt like this ‘Do I like Lena?’ you thought to yourself, causing you to panic as you headed into your apartment and slumped back against your door before you slid down it, feeling something fluffy rub against your forearm “Minka… I think I like Lena” you admitted softly, gently running your fingers through her fur as you sat on the floor, thinking about everything.

After that night, you started seeing less people which shocked both you and Lena since you were both used to you having someone with you “Something wrong, Lena?” Kara asked as her and Lena were setting some things up for the game night and her able to tell something was on her mind “Have you noticed that Y/N hasn’t been seeing as many people lately?” She asked, looking over at you as you helped Alex move stuff in the living room to make room for everything “I have, I wonder why” Kara said, a hint of teasing in her tone since she knew exactly why, everyone did “What do you know?” Lena asked, looking at her and raising a brow at her “You would know if you would just admit your feelings” Kara said, grabbing a plate of food and walking out of the kitchen before Lena could answer.

After that night, the superfriends seemed to get even more involved with your denial of feelings for one another, to the point where they scheduled lunches then all of them dipped last minute, leaving you and Lena to eat lunch together, like you currently were “I’m guessing they all cancelled?” Lena asked as she sat down across from you, causing you to laugh “You would be correct, m’lady” you chuckled, smiling at her as she sat down “We could cancel too, you know? I know a much better place than this” you said, looking at her and watching her think before nodding “Follow me” you said, offering your arm to her and leading her out.

Once you pulled up to yours and hers apartment complex, her looking at you with a delicate eyebrow raised “What are you planning in that head of yours?” She asked, causing you to grin at her “You’ll see” you said before heading inside with her, opening your apartment door and letting her in before closing it “Sorry about the mess, Minka is in one of her moods” you apologized, knowing Minka got into a ‘lets knock everything down’ mood “Have a seat, I’ll get lunch started” you said, giving her a small smile.

After lunch, the two of you were relaxed on your couch, Minka in Lena’s lap as the two of you watched movies “Y/N… Do you like me?” Lena asked, looking at you and a flash of fear showing on your face “I…” you said, looking down at your hands and sighing “I do… I just, I’m scared I’ll fuck it all up… I’ve never been one to find commitment easy and I don’t want to hurt you with it” you said honestly, looking at her and looking at your hands when she placed a hand on yours “I know it’s scary… But if you want, I don’t mind giving it a shot” she said, looking at you and watching as you thought before nodding “I would like to try, but I don’t want to hurt you” you said softly, looking at her and leaning into her touch when she cupped your cheek “You could never hurt me, I promise” Lena said before capturing your lips with hers, the kiss getting heated until Minka let out a loud meow, causing the two of you to jump apart “Lunch time for her” you chuckled, standing up and going to feed your mood killer of a cat.


End file.
